Meditación
by merry kirkland
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Juubei ante una meditación?...


**Disclaimer:** Ni Get Backers, ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Kazuki pertenece a Juubei así como Ginji a Ban… ¿alguna duda?

**Advertencias:** ninguna…una mala jugada de la mente de Juubei…

* * *

**Meditación**

…

Era parte de la misión de aquel día, y él había sido el seleccionado para estar en la clase.

La misión consistía en rescatar unos antiguos pergaminos robados, en una escuela de "Kung fu"…pero para poder cumplir bien la misión, alguien tenía que tomar la clase, para vigilar al profesor, e intentar retenerlo lo más posible dentro del salón de clases.

Y para su "suerte" él fue elegido…sin poder decir nada al respecto…o tal vez era porque no se pudo negar a la carita suplicante que Kazuki le puso para que los ayudara con la misión

Y por esa razón era que ahí estaba…aprendiendo esas técnicas de batalla china.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que llegó el momento de la meditación, donde el profesor índico que tenían que sentarse en posición de flor de loto, cerrar los ojos y comenzar con las debidas respiraciones.

-Relajen su cuerpo, concéntrense en sus pensamientos-decía la monótona voz del profesor, mientras caminaba por el salón.

-Piensen en una melodía que los llene…respiren profundamente.

Juubei por su parte encontró rápidamente la melodía que le podía servir en esos momentos*.

-Ahora visualicen un árbol…el que quieran…enfoquen todos sus pensamientos en el árbol.

…_Su cuerpo se relajaba gustosamente…ya que con todo lo que tenía que hacer en la fortaleza y fuera de esta había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había descansado un poco…_

…_Podía ver claramente un árbol…un hermoso árbol mostrado en sombras…podía ver sus delicadas ramas moviéndose… su tronco largo, rematando en unas finas raíces…era estético en su mente, contrastando con los suaves colores azules que se fundían en su imaginación…_

…_Una suave melodía invadía su ser…tan apacible…tan tranquila…era como canticos posibles solo más allá de la tierra…_

…_Sus hombros cayeron, a la vez que su respiración se acoplaba con los suaves latidos de su corazón…_

…_Su mente se perdía con la imagen de aquel árbol… perfecto en su mente...tan…indescriptible…_

…_De repente…las ramas del árbol comenzaron a moverse con más solturas…más libres…con más estilo y armonía…empezando a verse de un tono caoba…comenzando a verse como sedosos cabellos moviéndose a merced del viento…_

…_El fondo iba cambiando a unos tonos entre azul y verde…a la vez que aquel tronco se volvía más estético, dando forma a un cuerpo, de bella forma…pero no totalmente visible…y en esta ocasión en vez de rematar con finas raíces…se veían un par de piernas delgadas, pero bien torneadas…_

…_Su mente divagaba ante aquella figura, que poco a poco fue reconociendo…era ni más ni menos que Kazuki…su "secreto" y gran amor…_

…_El de cabello castaño le sonreía mientras se movía al ritmo de la melodía…y al compás del viento que agitaba sus finos y largos cabellos…sus blancos brazos adquiriendo perfectas posiciones acorde con la música…y ni que decir de su cintura…_

…

* * *

-El chico agujas voladoras se está tardando demasiado…-comento aburrido Ban a los demás, quienes esperaban en el Honky Tonk.

-De seguro no va a salirse antes de que terminara la clase para no despertar sospechas-decía Ginji, mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

-Solo espero que este bien-agregó Kazuki, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse; sabía que Juubei podía defenderse solo, pero no estaba demás preocuparse o ¿sí?

-Tu noviecito ha de venir en camino-dijo con burla el poseedor del yagan, quien no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar al "fenómeno".

Pero antes de que el maestro de los hilos pudiera alegar algo, la puerta se abrió dejando entre visto al rey de Roma.

-Juubei, que bueno que llegas, ¿quieres un pedazo de pizza?-pregunto un emocionado Ginji, quien cambio su reacción al ver bien al Kakei-Ju…Juub…

-¿Qué demonios te paso cerebro de aguja?-exclamo Ban.

-Juu…Juubei-llamo Kazuki quien había quedado igual que Ginji, y que los demás en la cafetería.

Y sus reacciones no eran para más, al ver que el castaño tenía casi todo el rostro manchado de sangre…era una fuerte hemorragia nasal.

-Para mí defensa en ese lugar se implementan prácticas malignas.

Y quien iba a saber que las prácticas como él las menciono no eran las malignas…si no, lo era su mente que le paso una mala y pervertida jugada dejando volar su imaginación en el momento de meditación.

* * *

Y después de este raro fic…mis conclusiones me llevan a pensar: ¿Qué se habrá imaginado Juubei?

*La canción en la mente de Juubei…adoro la canción "_Desert Rose – Sting "_


End file.
